Scurvy
Scurvy is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of an Undead Buccaneer from the Polaris Galaxy. Appearance Scurvy's appearance by many at first glance is considered to be "terrifying" and "menacing". Even Zach was freaked out when he first transformed into Scurvy. His entire torso (sometimes his entire body) is surrounded with a green mist, indicating that he's an undead pirate. He has a small head with small sharp teeth and two long eye stems sticking out from each side; at the ends of them is his large yellow pupiless eyes. His eyes are always squinted with black eyelids. He has a thick white body with slight gaps in his arms and torso that gets skinnier as it gets closer to the waist. His hands have fingerless black gloves. He has a skinny grey belt with skeleton bones imprinted as the design on the belt. His black pants are very saggy. He wears black boots with yellow lights on the sides. He has a neck brace with a skull head symbol on the left side of his broad chest, the other side is wear the Multiwatch symbol is located. (Note: the Multiwatch symbol is a dark blue because Scurvy is an undead alien.) Powers and Abilities When Scurvy was first used, Zach had trouble figuring out how to use his powers. He can throw his large pirate sword at his enemies or at unreachable ledges, holding it by a chain that's always surrounded with a bright green mist. Scurvy can recover from many types of injuries, including being crushed by a large rock, almost instantly. Being a member if the undead, Scurvy has intangibility powers; he can phase through solid materials (such as walls or floors) without having to physically touch the object or walk around to find an entrance. This is also useful when flying objects are coming near him; he can simply make is body intangible and the object will fly right through his body, causing him no harm. He has also used intangibility to get through locked doors to open it from the inside to let his friends in. Although Scurvy is frail, he has a large degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people and is also able to punch away a Sepiad with ease. Scurvy can teleport from one place to another, frightening his enemies into thinking that he came from nowhere. He's also teleported to run from battle or dodge incoming objects. Being a pirate, Scurvy has excellent swordsmanship, using his pirate sword against his enemies with swift and clean movements. Scurvy also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and body, even enough to scale walls with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. Being an undead being, he can detach his head from his body with no harm to him, though this is more of an intimidation act rather than an actual attack, used to scare his enemies. Scurvy can also regenerate himself. Weaknesses There is an upper limit to how much tension his chain can withstand before breaking. Scurvy can also be tangled up in his own chain. He can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. He can be hurt by other undead creatures. His intangibility can't be used on some surfaces such as rocks, crystalline, sand, etc. unless there is another location on the other side like a secret room or a hallway. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits (first appearance) * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Trivia * Whenever Scurvy swings his sword, a deep, ghostly, moaning sound can be heard. * He replaces Swabattack in the cover for All 4 One. * Scurvy is an uncommon type of Undead Buccaneer, though Zach also has the common Undead Buccaneer, too named Scallywag. Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heros Category:Heros Category:Space Pirates Category:Undead Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens from an aggressive species Category:Scary Aliens Category:Teleporting Characters Category:Fast Aliens Category:Multiwatch Aliens